fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
7th Graders with Hats
7th Graders with Hats is a comic strip started by Vanilla Wafer. It centers around the life of Kaylee Jones (who is really Vanilla Wafer), a sweet, talented, yet extremely shy and an airheaded girl and her friend Joe Volpe, a very fun, silly, and sweet boy who is much better off with meeting people than Kaylee is. Other characters who appear are Joe's friends and Kaylee's created characters. There are no plans for a fanime adaption of 7th Graders with Hats, mainly because there are no voices for the characters. Plot In the comic strips, 7th Graders with Hats has no plot. However, in the unreleased doujinshi, Kaylee and Joe are just enjoying an average day at school when they are both sucked into an entirely different world. This world is actually part of Kaylee's imagination! Even though Kaylee says it's supposed to be bright, colorful, and cheerful, it's changing into the complete opposite. Blackbell, a somewhat messed up, evil woman, took over this world and is changing it to a dark and gloomy place. Both Kaylee and Joe are desperate to leave, but before they can escape, the gateway between Kaylee's world and the real world is sealed off! Now they have to chase after Blackbell and take all of her power, or Kaylee and Joe will be trapped inside this changing world forever. Characters 7th Graders with Hats has many characters. They are: Kaylee Jones age: 13 Kaylee is a very sweet yet airheaded girl and the main female protagonist. She tends to not focus easily and can forget about what other people are talking about. She is extremely shy and almost always blushes when talking to anyone, even Joe. Even though she is always sweet to others she can be very scary when she's angry. She is extremely addicted to Mountain Dew, even though she knows it can hurt her health. She likes Joe very much and is almost always seen by him, but she always thinks she's a nuisance to him. She is also very emotional. She has three siblings; two brothers and one sister. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and wears glasses. She sometimes wears her hair in pigtails. Her birthday is March 16. Joe Volpe age: 13 He is very sweet and silly and the main male protagonist. He makes up silly jokes with his friends and is hardly ever angry. He used to pick on Kaylee about stuff she said that he thought was weird, but after Kaylee told him that she couldn't handle mean jokes he stopped this. A lot of people seem to like him, and Kaylee feels a little jealous of the girls he talks too. Whenever he and his friends do something to Kaylee that she dislikes, he is the only one that ever apologizes. He doesn't like it when Kaylee puts herself down. He is annoyed with Starbell and her sisters (especially Blackbell). He has an older sister named Anne. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears glasses. His birthday is March 17, being only one day younger than Kaylee. Starbell age: ? She has an appearance similar to Hachune Miku. She is annoying, stupid, and very crazy. She almost NEVER focuses on things. One day she called Joe which she thought she had called Blackbell and had started threatening him, Which threw him into panic. Starbell finally realized that she had called the wrong number and apologized. She dislikes Blackbell. She is almost always seen by Moebell and Skybell. She has light brown hair tied in low pigtails and green eyes. Moebell age: 14 She is Starbell, Skybell, and Blackbell's sister. She is very cute and very shy. She is extremely polite, and always calls Kaylee "Mistress". She is Joe's source of information on what goes on in Kaylee's world, when Kaylee herself won't tell him. Her name is based off of the Japanese term "moe", used for cute and innocent characters such as herself. She is much more airheaded than Kaylee and is very worryful. She has very light, and VERY long blonde hair tied into two very low pigtails, and blue eyes. Skybell age: 16 She is Starbell, Moebell, and Blackbell's sister. She is rowdy, adventurous, and speaks with an australian accent. She always says "mate" when talking to someone, such as her sisters, Kaylee, or Joe. She absolutely loves traveling and once traveled through Africa and Australia before coming home. She is also very hot-headed and is extremely scary when she's angry (scarier than Kaylee but not as scary as Blackbell). Blackbell age: 21 She is Starbell, Moebell, and Skybell's sister. She is very evil and wears all black. Even though being evil, Joe's friends mistake her as "a crazy, maniacal emo chick". It has never been cleared about why she is evil, but there probably isn't a reason. Echoe Croy age: 13 She used to be Kaylee's best friend. However, she went through many fights with Kaylee just because of Joe and their friendship fell. Joe never wanted Kaylee and Echoe to stop being friends and talked to both Kaylee and Echoe about it but his efforts failed. She once say that she was "Joe's best friend" after she talked to him everyday, ironically since she used to really dislike him. Echoe's birthday is February 3rd. Adam Jerlecki age: ? He is one of Joe's best friends. He is a very silly person to be around, but frequently annoys Joe sometimes. Nick Barnhart age: ? He is one of Joe's best friends. He is shorter than Kaylee (she thought she was the shortest girl in the series.) He, along with Adam, frequently annoy Joe. Zachary Waskevich age: ? He is one of Joe's friends. He is tall compared to everyone else. Joe is always trying to kick him for some reason. Jayce Bennet age: ? One of Joe's friends. He is loud and very silly. Madison Glenn age: ? She is one of Joe's friends. She has shown to only like Kaylee for her humor, and always says "I love you, can you please swear?" to her. Emily Schimmer age: ? She is one of Joe's friends. Kaylee is extremely jealous of her.